Fairy Tail
by Abby254
Summary: Ben and his family moved to Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town and became official members. Now, follow them as they train with the other members of the guild.


There was a train rolling on the metal train tracks. A 10 year old cream colored, lopped ear rabbit boy was looking through the window as the trees and woodland creatures were passing by real quickly as the train drove by them.

He had brown patches around the eyes and the bottom half of his long ears and a patch of dark brown hair on his head and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with light blue shorts, dark blue shoes with golden laces and lighting marks on the outside of each shoe and and a yellow bracelet around his gloved hand..His name is Ben the rabbit.

He was sitting next to a younger version of himself, except it was a 6 year old girl with light brown hair, and wore a light purple dress with crimson shoes and a white ribbon around her waist and a pink bracelet around her right hand.

Her name is Vanilla the rabbit. She was looking at the baby girl that their mother was holding in her arms. Their mother has the same fur color as them, but she had black patch marks and black hair and her eyes were magenta color.

She wore a yellow-orange dress with matching heels and a yellow orange bracelet. Her name is Hailey the rabbit and she was 26 years old.

The baby girl was a much smaller version of Vanilla except her hair was a little short than Vanilla's. Her name is Cream the rabbit and she's only 6 months old. Hailey had her wrapped in a pink blanket as she was sleeping in her mother's arms.

Then, there a couple of laughing squeals and the 3 rabbits looked behind them and saw two 2 year old ones being chased by a 4 year old Artic wolf pup. The rabbits are Bonnie and Stacy and the wolf was Art.

Bonnie has light blue fur with red patches, red hair and same color eyes as her mother. She wore a hot pink t-shirt and blue shorts, and pink sneakers, and pink bows on her ears. Stacy has light green fur color with green patches and light green patch hair, jade color eyes.

She wore a dark green shirt with blue shorts and green sneakers. Art has pure white fur, his tail was long and fluffy, which Cream would use as a pillow or blanket and dark blue eyes. He only wore gray shirt, jean shorts and gray sandals.

"Yo, pup! Stop running or going to get us kicked off the train!" A voice yelled. That voice belong to another young rabbit being followed by 5 more rabbits. Their names are James, Laura, Johnny, Pepper, Jerry and Danie.

James is the same age as Ben. He has brown fur with white patches and white hair and he's the only one with whiskers coming from his white muzzle. He wore a black t-shirt, black shorts and gray sneakers and a purple bracelet.

Laura was 9 years old and she had turquoise fur with black patches and hair with pink tips, and dark blue eyes. She wore a black dress, black skirt and matching dress shoes and had a light blue, almost white bracelet.

Johnny is 8 years old and he has dark blue fur with orange patch marks, he wore an orange cap, which he like to wear it backwards and that his 3 dark blue bangs with orange tips come out of the strap and orange eyes. He also wears an orange shirt, red-orange shorts, light blue and white striped sneakers and had a dark blue bracelet.

Pepper is the same age as Johnny and she has white fur with red patches, red hair and red eyes. She wore a red shirt, red shorts and a pair of plain tennis shoes and a red bracelet.

Jerry is the same age as Art and he's a smaller version of Johnny, except he has 2 bangs instead of 3. He wears a blue muscle shirt, light blue shorts and light blue shoes with orange laces.

Finally, Danie is 3 years old and she has orange fur with pink patches and pink hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She wore a sapphire color dress with red and blue shoes. They were the rabbit siblings, Hailey's 12 kids.

Since Hailey had 12 kids, they were moved towards the last 2 train carts, which Hailey was relieved not to deal with the other passengers' complaints and all. But, since the caboose was the biggest cart, she asked her kids to stay with her here, which they agreed to do.

"C'mon, Nillwy! Pway wit wus!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly as she tugged on Vanilla's hand. Vanilla smiled and she jumped off the seat and slowly walked towards the younger children.

"Alright, guys! But y'all better run! I'm good at catching y'all!" Vanilla responded as she began chasing the children.

Ben watched his siblings for a few minutes, then he continued to look out the window. Hailey noticed Ben looking out the and noticed that he never said anything since the train station.

"Benjamin? Is there something on your mind?" Hailey asked him with a concern look.

Ben looked at his mother and looked out the window again and sighed.

"Mom? What I did last night... I... I almost killed him." Ben responded as he looked at her with an almost teary look. Hailey saw this and got up and walked over to Ben and sat next to him and held Cream in one arm and wrapped her free one around Ben and pulled him towards her.

He layed his head on her side and sighed and wiped a few tears before they can roll down his cheeks.

"It's alright, sweetie. I know you never try to hurt him on purpose. You did it out of defending me _AND_ your younger siblings. Russell was trying to hurt us, and you protected us." Hailey said to him.

Ben smiled at his mother and hugged her, but sighed sadly.

"I wish dad was here, so we wouldn't have to put up with his eldest brother, Russell to stay with us." Ben said to her in a sad voice. Hailey nodded with a sad smile.

"I know, Ben. I miss Carlos, too. But, Russell was trying to help, too." Hailey responded to him. "Yo, mom?" Johnny asked as he jumped on the seats in front of them.

"Yes, Johnny?" Hailey asked with a gentle, yet annoyed voice due to Johnny's slang words he learned from Russell and even got the cap from him.

"Where are we going exactly?" Pepper asked as she sat next to Johnny and the other children gathered around them and they looked at her curiously.

"Hmm. Well, we're going to the place where I met y'alls father." Hailey responded to them.

"Cool! And where did you and daddy meet?" Vanilla asked as she held Bonnie in her arms.

"Why, we met at Fairy Tail Guild." Hailey responded with a smile. "Whoa!" The 11 kids said in awe.

Then, the train stopped at a train station.

"ALRIGHT, PASSENGERS. WE STOPPED AT MAGNOLIA TOWN! IF YOUR TRAIN TICKETS SAY 'MAGNOLIA TOWN' ON THEM, THEN THIS IS Y'ALLS STOP!" The train conductor said on the intercom.

"Oh! Well, children. This is our stop. Make sure you all have your bags and other things." Hailey said to her kids as she got up slowly, so she wouldn't wake Cream up, grabbed her bag and Cream's diaper bag and began walking.

The children grabbed their things and followed their mother down. Vanilla stopped and looked behind her as she remembered something.

"Come on, Weed! We're here!" Vanilla yelled. A head stook out from underneath the seat where Vanilla and Ben sat and revealed a few month old, male Akita Inu/Misha Inu mix puppy looked at Vanilla with his blue eyes.

He had silver blue fur, with a white belly, muzzle, bottom half of his paws, and at the tip of his curled tail. He wore a dark blue color with a golden tag on it that says "WEED" on it.

Weed barked happily and grabbed something and followed Vanilla off of the train. Vanilla saw her mother and siblings waiting for her and Weed outside of the train. After Weed jumped off the last step of train, the doors closed and it began driving off again.

"Sorry to keep y'all waiting, but I need to make sure we didn't leave Weed and Teddy behind." Vanilla said as she grabbed the toy bear out of Weed's mouth, which Weed was careful not to drool or sink his teeth into it.

"Good grief, Vanilla. Remind me again on why we brought the dog in the first place?" Johnny asked with an annoyed voice.

"Because Johnny, Weed was the last thing daddy got for Vanilla on her birthday along with Teddy." Pepper reminded him.

All he did was sigh in frustration. Hailey just giggled and counted her children, plus Weed to make sure everyone was her, which they were, to her relief.

She motioned her children to follow her down the town. Humans and some Mobians were looking at Hailey and her kids as they were walking by them.

"Is that Hailey?" One of the town's people whispered.

"Yes, it is." The other responded.

"What is she doing here and are those kids hers? She has so many." Another one whispered.

Vanilla was getting nervous about all the attention.

"Mommy? I don't like these people starring at us like this." Vanilla said nervously.

"Just ignore them, Vanilla. Besides, we're here!" Hailey responded with a smile as she saw the guild.

The guild was huge and spelled 'FAIRY TAIL' on it and even had a red and yellow symbol of a fairy with a tail on the top.

"This is Fairy Tail, mom?!" James asked with an astonish voice.

"Heh, heh! Yep! This is the Fairy Tail Guild, children! So good to be back. I wonder if my old friends are still here." Hailey responded as they walked into the guild and saw a bunch of humans sitting, walking around and talking to one another.

"Geez. There's a lot of humans and not one sign of mobi-! Oh, there's a few over there." Ben said as he pointed out to a group of mobians talking to one another.

7 hedgehogs, a cat, a raccoon, a crocodile holding a baby bee in his arms, a chameleon, a bat, 2 echidnas, a fox and vixen kids that were around the same ages as the rabbit siblings.

Then, there were several human kids around the same ages as them as well.

"Whoa! This place is really popular, huh mother?" Pepper pointed out to Hailey. Hailey smiled and nodded in agreement as she inhale and exhale and sighed happily.

"Yes, Pep! It _always_ was." Hailey responded to her as they began to walk in the middle of the guild hall.

Weed looked around happily as his tail was wagging a little bit. Vanilla smiled at her pet and picked him up as they walked around. No one didn't notice any of the rabbit family yet.

Cream was making a fussy face and she began whimpering due to the loud noises.

"Whaahh!" She began to wail. Hailey gasped a little bit when she heard her youngest child started to cry. This got everyone's attention and they all looked towards the rabbit family.

Hailey blushed a little bit in embarrassment from the sudden attention they were getting just from Cream's crying.

Ben, James, Laura, Johnny, Pepper and Vanilla got in front of their mother to protect her and their younger siblings.

"Please stop crying, Cream." Hailey whispered to her, but Cream didn't stop crying.

"Whoa! Check them out!" A spikey pink hair human boy said. He wore a red sleeve shirt, tan pants and yellow socks and red shoes and a white scarf around his neck and he had black eyes.

He giggled and ran over to the new arrivals.

"Natsu! Wait for us!" A young human girl called to the boy. She had short white hair and blue eyes.

She wore a simple pink dress with red shoes and she was followed by a blue cat with a white belly and wings. Weed saw them running towards them and jumped out of Vanilla's arms and got into a dog fighting stance and growled at the 3 friends.

"Whoa, Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed as they skidded to a halt when they saw Weed growling at them.

"Cool! They have a dog!" Another human boy exclaimed. He had black spikey hair, and dark blue eyes. The only clothes he wore is dark blue briefs and a necklace around his neck with a sword and stone in it and a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol on the upper right side of his chest.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Another young girl pointed out. She had mid-short, brown hair with the back in a ponytail and 2 strands of thick bangs cover each side of her face, a thin strap yellow sun dress with red stripes and red sandles.

"Aw geez, Cana!" Gray gasped as he saw himself only wearing his briefs.

"Yikes! No, Weed, no!" Vanilla panicked as she picked the puppy back up and held him in her arms.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Lisanna exclaimed in happiness as she saw the young puppy in Vanilla's arms.

He calmed down once Vanilla picked him back up.

"Sorry about Weed here. He's just being a little protective, that's all. Just put y'alls hand out and let him sniff y'all." Vanilla explained to Natsu and Lisanna.

They did what Vanilla explained to them to do and each one stook their hand out and Weed started to sniff them both. Then to both their excitement, he licked both their hands.

"Whoa! He licked me!" Natsu said in excitement.

"ME TOO!" Lisanna agreed.

Vanilla just smiled at this and nodded towards them.

"Yeah! That means he likes you both." Vanilla told them.

"Arf, arf!" Weed barked happily as he panted with happiness as well.

"So, are you guys new here?" Natsu asked as he looked at Weed and planted his hand on Weed's head and began petting him, which Weed closed his eyes and his tongue was sticking out as Natsu petted him.

"Well, me and my older and younger siblings are. My mom's been here already. I'm Vanilla rabbit, by the way and thisis my puppy, Weed. He's only a 3 months old." Vanilla responded with an explanation and introducing herself and Weed to them.

"Nice to meet you, Vanilla! I'm Natsu and this is Lisanna and the flying blue cat is my partner, Happy!" Natsu introduce him, Happy and Lisanna to Vanilla and her siblings.

"I'm Cana and that's-! Gray! Your clothes!" Cana said as she introduce herself and Gray, who still was in his briefs and that made his gasp in shock. Laura blushed a little as she saw Gray in his briefs, but she snapped out of it quickly and cleared her throat.

"I'm Lanora, but y'all can call me Laura for short and I'm 9 years old and these are my siblings. The first 10 year old twins, Benjamin, but we call him Ben and James.

Then the 8 year old twins, Johnathan, we call him Johnny, and Pepper, we call her Pep. Then y'all are familiar with Vanilla and Weed. Then, there's Jeremy, we call Jerry, and Art, he's adopted and their both 4. Then there's Daniella, we call her Danie and she's 3.

Then, there's the youngest twins, Bonnie and Stacy and their 2 and the baby our mother is holding is our baby sister, Cremillia, we call her Cream for short." Laura explained as she introduce herself and the rest of the rabbit siblings.

"Nice to meet you all." A voice behind them, and caused the siblings to jump and they turned around and saw a 12 year old boy standing behind them. He had short whiteg spikey hair, but it wasn't as spikey as Natsu and Gray's hairs and he had blue eyes.

He wore a blue suit, white shirt underneath and a red bowtie around his neck.

"Hi! Didn't mean to startle you all. My name's Elfman." The boy introduce himself.

"Alright our turn, guys!" A blue hedgehog said as him and the other mobians walked over to them.

"My name's Sonic the hedgehog and these are my siblings, Aleena, Manic and Sonia!" Sonic said to them. Aleena was a light purple hedgehog with dark purple hair.

Manic was a green hedgehog with alot of bangs, and Sonia was a magenta color hedgehog with pink hair.

"Hello! These are our friends, Silver and Shadow the hedgehogs, Amy Rose, Blaze the cat, Marine the raccoon, Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, Knuckles and Tikal the echidnas, Rouge the bat, Miles Prower, but we call him Tails the fox and his younger twin sister, Zooey the vixen and Charmy bee!" Aleena introduce their friends.

"Nice to meet y'all, but have any of you seen the guild master around? I need to talk to him." Hailey explained as she was still trying to calm down Cream, who kept crying off and on.

"If you're looking for Gramps, then he should be back from his meeting _real_ soon." Natsu responded to her.

"Here, ma'am. If you want help calming down your baby, then I'll be happy to do that." Elfman volunteer politely to calm Cream down for Hailey.

She smiled at Elfman and nodded as she uncovered Cream completely, revealing that she was wearing a pink one-piece footie onesie and handed her to him. Elfman walked around for a few minutes with Cream's head resting on his shoulder, but she was still crying a little bit.

But, she began to calm down once he started humming to her. She lifted her head up and give the boy a curious look and cooed at him. "There. No more crying, Cream." Elfman said to her.

Cream giggled a little bit and started to climb his face, which he made sure she didn't fall off as she made it to his hair and pulled on it a little bit, which it didn't hurt him at all.

"Aww. That's really cute! She likes you, Elfman." Lisanna said to him. The kids giggled at this. Hailey smiled at her youngest baby girl. Then, there was a crashing sound coming from outside the guild.

Then, a 13 year old girl came bursting through the door and skidded to a halt. This girl had white hair, like Lisanna and Elfman, but her's was a little bit longer than Lisanna's and it was in a ponytail and blue eyes like them as well.

She wore a punk-gothic style outfit.

"Is that all you got, Erza?!" The girl asked with a cocky smile.

"Um... Who's that?" Vanilla asked out loud to Natsu and Lisanna.

"That's just my and Elfman's big sister, Mirajane, Vanilla." Lisanna responded to her with a nervous voice and smile.

"Yep." Elfman agreeded as he held Cream, who was messing with his hair still.

"Huh?" Mirajane asked as she looked over in their direction, which caused the rabbit siblings to gasp a little bit. She saw them and walked over to them.

"Well, what do we have here? New recruits?" Mirajane asked as she looked at the kids and noticed Vanilla, who was hiding behind Elfman when Mirajane was walking towards them.

Mirajane just chuckled at Vanilla's fear of her.

"So, we have a scardy baby here, huh? Ha! Ha! Don't make me lau-AH!" Mirajane exclaimed as another 13 year old girl kick her away from the group.

"C'mon! Don't tease this girl, Mirajane!" The girl told Mirajane. She had long scarlet color hair which was in a braid and brown color eyes.

She wore what looks like a school girl's uniform and had a belt around her waist with the a scabber with a sword in it.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" The girl asked Vanilla as she walked over to them.

"U-Umm. Yes, ma'am." Vanilla responded a little bit of hesitation. When the girl heard Vanilla call her "ma'am", she chuckled.

"Hey, don't call me ma'am. The name's Erza, kid." The girl said to her.

"Okay, Erza. I'm Vanilla, and this Ben, James, Laura, Johnny, Pepper, Jerry, Art, Danie, Bonnie, Stacy, the one that's messing with Elfman's hair is Cream, our mother, Hailey and this is Weed, my puppy." Vanilla introduce her family to Erza.

"Nice to meet you all and welcome to Fairy Ta-OOF!" Erza was cut off by Mirajane kicking her in the face and sending her across the guild hall and caused her to break one of the tables.

"That's payback for kicking me in the face, thunder thighs!" Mirajane exclaimed to Draw with an angry scowl on her face and the girls began fighting each other.

Hailey and her kids, except for Cream, who was looking at the fight, sweat dropped at this.

"Are they _always_ like this?" Ben asked, clearly annoyed by this.

"Yes, but y'all get use to this." Aleena responded to him as she was standing next to him. She blushed a little bit as she looked over to the 10 year old hare.

Aleena and her twin siblings are 9, Amy was the same age as Vanilla, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and Vector are the same age as Johnny and Pepper, Espio, Rouge and Tikal is 7 years old, Shadow is the same age as Ben and James, Marine, Tails and Zooey are the same age as Bonnie and Stacy and Charmy was a few months older than Cream, which makes him 8 months.

Erza and Mirajane kept fighting with each other. Hailey sighed as they kept at this.

'They're like Johnny and Pepper fighting with each other.' Hailey thought to herself.

Cream kept staring at the fight and Elfman noticed how tense it was getting for Cream to handle as he saw her eyes getting watery real quick and he sweat dropped.

"Hey, Mirajane! Erza! You both have to stop fighting right now!" Elfman exclaimed as he covered Cream's ears with his hand.

"Why should we?! We're not done yet!" Mirajane explained as she and Erza were trying to pushing each other back, but they both refused to go back.

"Neither one of will stop till one of is DEFEATED!" Erza added in as she punch Mirajane in the face and made her fly back and she went face first into Ben's, which cause Hailey and the rest of the rabbit siblings, except for Cream, who saw this with teary eyes and then giggled, gasp.

"Holy Crud, home dawgs!" Johnny exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Vanilla said as she looked at her eldest brother with very wide eyes as Mirajane was laying on top of him.

"Ow! Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Mirajane said as she sat up quickly, not aware that she was sitting on Ben's back.

"Hey! Excuse me." Vanilla said to them, which got both their attentions.

"What?!" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, sorry to interrupt y'alls fight, but, Mirajane? You're sitting on Ben." Vanilla responded as she pointed at Ben.

"I'm sitting on who-AH!" Mirajane was cut off as she looked down and saw that she really _was_ sitting on Ben, who's bracelet started glowing and a dark yellow aura started surrounding his body and caused the guild to gasp in shock.

Mirajane got off of him real quickly as she saw the aura surrounding him and Ben got up slowly and stopped as he was in his hands and knees.

His face was darkened, not his white muzzle, though. His mouth formed of a snarl and his brown eyes, patches and hair turned a bright yellow and he got up, turned to face the 2 girls with the same expression.

Then, the yellow bracelet glowed brighter and a yellow ring formed underneath him and stream of sparking light went around him as he put his feet in a bracing stance.

Then, a 17 year old boy with blonde, slick backwards, which has numerous spiky strands going backwards, and giant lighting bolt shape scar over his right eye, walked in with a small elder man and two more men following them inside in time to see Ben and his power.

"Whoa! Check it out, Laxus! That boy got's lightning magic like you!" The man with the blue short hair with his spiky strands pointed upwards said to the older teenage boy.

Laxus looked over in the direction and his orange eyes widen at the sight of Ben sparking from all over the place.

"Whoa! Macao is right and he looks really ticked off!" The other man with the brown pompadour hair and sunglasses added.

Ben was still growling at the 2 girls and he cuped his hands together and something formed in them.

Then, he jumped in the air, which gave the others some shock.

"Oh, boy!" James exclaimed in concern.

"Here we go again!" Laura added.

"Again?" Natsu and Lisanna asked at the same time.

"THUNDER LIGHTING BLAST!" Ben shouted and he threw his hands forward (similar to Dragon Ball) and the attack went straight for Erza and held each other and they screamed in fright.

* * *

Outside the guild, there was an explosion and the building shook and a puff of smoke was seen from the building.

* * *

Erza and Mirajane were jammed in the wall with big prints on it and they had burned marks on them. They twitched in pain and all the people in the guild, not the rabbit family, had their mouths gaped open and their eyes almost buldge, really the humans did, and the mobians eyes were just wide at what they witnessed.

Ben flapped his ears to the ground safely and his bracelet stopped glowing and his eyes, patches and hair went back to their normal color and the ring disappeared.

Ben sighed in relief as he fell on his knees and hands and panted from the power he used and he looked and saw the 2 girls fall from the wall to the floor and that made him chuckled a little bit.

Then, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and made him jump a little. He turned to his side and saw Hailey there with a concern look on her face.

"I, uh...Did it again, didn't I, mother?" Ben asked her. She sighed sadly and nodded in response.

"I'm afraid so, dear." Hailey responded as she stroke her eldest son's head as the rest of the rabbit siblings walked over to them with Lisanna, Natsu and Elfman, who placed Cream near Ben and she crawled to him and held his side.

Even Weed jumped out of Vanilla's arms and ran over to Ben and licked his cheek, which made him chuckle. The elder man walked over to the family and looked at them.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise." The man said and caused Hailey to gasp as she heard the familiar voice.

"Sensei! Master Makarov!" Hailey said excitedly.

"Nice to see you again, Hailey. My how you've grown up." Makarov said to her.

"No way! Hailey!" Macao exclaimed in shock as he got a good look at Hailey. She smiled and got up and hugged him.

"Oh, Macoa! How good to see you again!" Hailey exclaimed joyfully.

"Heey! What about me?" The other man asked.

Hailey rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to him and hugged him too.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Wakaba! Except for that silly pompadour! What's that supposed to be, a new hair style?" Hailey asked as she saw his hair due.

"Hey! Don't dis the hair due." Wakaba said to her.

"So, what brings you back here, Hailey?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story, Sensei. But, I need to ask a favor from you, so I need to talk you and since Wakaba and Macao are the only ones I'm familiar with, I want y'all to come as well." Hailey explained to him.

"Mm. Alright, Macao, Wakaba you both come with me and Hailey. Everyone else, go back to y'alls things." Makarov said to them.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone else said and the 3 members took Hailey somewhere privately.

The kids gather around the tables and talked about the rabbit family and about Ben's power. The rabbit siblings were a good distance away from else, especially away from Erza and Mirajane, who were getting patched up.

Ben didn't like the look Mirajane was giving him, but Erza gave her a glare and looked at Ben with a concern look.

He just sighed and walked away till someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Natsu with a really big grin, which making the hare nervous.

"W-What is it?" Ben asked nervously.

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. Where'd you learn to do that?" Lisanna asked as she walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"Well..." Ben began to say to them.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hailey, Wakaba, Macao in Makarov's office, Hailey explained the whole thing about her husband's death, his eldest brother's abusive side and how Ben used his Lightning Magic.

"I see. So, you're asking me to let you and your 12 kids to stay here in Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked Hailey curiously, which she nodded in response.

"Yes, Sensei. Please!" Hailey begged him and made her puppy eyes for him, which caused him to chuckle a little bit and put his hand up to her.

"There's no reason for the look, Hailey. I was planning on letting y'all stay anyways." Makarov said with a smile. Hailey's eyes widen at the guild master words.

"What? Really?" She asked in shock.

"Yes. I know it's been 10 years since we last saw you, but you and your kids are welcome to stay here in the guild." Makarov explained.

"Yeah and besides, sounds like your kids need a lot of training from you and the other members who can use magic here in Fairy Tail." Macao added in.

Hailey smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they do!" Hailey exclaimed and she hugged Makarov.

"Thank you, Sensei! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She thanked him. Makarov was shocked for a few seconds, but he smiled and hugged her back.

"It's no problem, my dear." He explained.

"Now, let's go see about the children, shall we?" Makarov asked them as him and Hailey broke the embrace.

The 3 of them nodded and left Makarov's office.

* * *

Back in the guild hall;

"So, our Uncle Russell was about to hurt our mother, till Ben's bracelet glowed and he did that same attack that y'all witness 15 minutes ago and almost killed Russell and we escaped." James explained.

"Later on, our mom bought us train tickets and we hopped on and it brought us here in Magnolia Town." Johnny finished the whole explanation/story to the young members of the guild.

Surprisingly, even Erza and Mirajane heard the whole thing too. Erza just smiled at the group and Mirajane just turned away from them with her arms cross.

"Hmph! I don't by that story at all!" Mirajane exclaimed with an scowl look.

"Hey! It's true, if it wasn't, then we wouldn't be here now, would we?!" James asked Mirajane with an angry voice.

Ben put a hand on his twin brother's shoulder.

"It's okay, James. If that girl doesn't believe it, then just leave her alone." Ben said as he glared at Mirajane.

"Well, I believe the y'alls story." Erza said as she walked over to them and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"We do too!" The rest of the children agreed.

"Well, y'alls lost." Mirajane said as she walked off and the rabbit siblings saw her walk away.

"Jeepers. Is she always this intense?" Laura asked as she looked at the kids and pointed to Mirajane.

"Yeah, pretty much. She likes to pick on and tease us." Natsu responded as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. But, she also has a sweet side to her as well." Lisanna said to them.

"Arf!" Weed barked as he saw Hailey, Macao, Wakaba and Makarov coming to the guild hall.

"Mom!" The 11 siblings exclaimed happily as they ran to their mother and Weed ran with them as well.

"Hello, children and hello to you too, Weed." Hailey said as she bend down and petted Weed, which caused him to pant happily.

"Alright! Gather around, everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Makarov ordered. Everyone, including Mirajane and the rabbit family, gathered around Makarov to hear the announcement he's about to make.

"So, what's the announcement, gramps?" Natsu asked the guild master curiously. Makarov cleared his throat to begin.

"After Hailey explained the whole situation to me, I decided to let her and her 12 kids to stay here and become official Fairy Tail members. They will train with us, work with us and live with here in the guild. So, I want you all to help them all out." Makarov explained to everyone.

The rabbit siblings gasp at this sudden news. The other members were astonish by this, but the younger members were excited, even Mirajane was, even though she didn't show it much.

"Awesome! This really cool! You guys get to become Fairy Tail members!" Natsu said to Ben excitedly.

"That's great! We have more mobians to join our guild as well, right Vector?" Espio asked his friend.

He saw Vector starring at something. The young crocodile had his attention to Vanilla, who picked her baby sister up and talking to Elfman and Lisanna.

'She's really cute.' Vector thought to himself.

Gray slapped Ben's back a little bit.

"Great to hear that y'all are joining our guild." Gray said to him.

"Thanks, Gray. But, you know? You should really put your clothes back on." Ben said to him with a unsure look as he wants young boy in his underwear, which he gasp at this. The children giggled at Gray's reaction.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, guys." Erza welcome the kids.

"Finally! We needed new recruits!" Sonia said to them. Ben smiled as him and his siblings were being greeted and welcome by the guild members.

He looked at his mother and she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He looked back at the group and he realized that they'll be just fine here.


End file.
